The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head, more particularly to an improved overall structure capable of improving the distance and direction of the ball flights.
In recent years, wood-type golf clubs are increased in the head volume to enlarge the sweet area. At the same time, in order to prevent the club head weight from increasing, the thickness of material is minimized in various portions including the face portion.
On the other hand, the increase in the club head size is accompanied by an increase in the gravity point depth from the club face, and as a result, if the ball hitting position is at toe-side or heel-side of the sweet spot, then the sidespin of the ball is increased by the gear effect, which results in a hook or slice tendency.
In such a large-sized club head, if the Young's modulus of the face portion is decreased, as the flexure of the face portion at impact increases, the contact time of the face portion with the ball also increases, which also increases the sidespin, and the directional difference from the target is very likely to increase.